


The Angst Corner

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Sanders Sides
Genre: Bit of Anti being a dick, Dark is... questionable, I wrote it, Just a fun lil fic, bit of anxiety, of course there is, there is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Virgil finds himself in one room with Antisepticeye and Darkiplier. What follows next can't be good.





	The Angst Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild swearing, some anxiety, hints of self-doubt, okay there’s more anxiey and a panic attack. Also Anti being a massive jerk.
> 
> https://turquoisemagpie.tumblr.com/post/165302720374/sketch-329-some-egos-just-need-some-time-out-in   
> Based on this post from Tumblr. Don’t ask me how they got there or why they are there, just… enjoy this. I based Dark and Anti on my own hcs and theories that I believe, so they might not be the same as yours sssssh. I feel like this is slightly ooc (especially Dark) but hey, who cares, it’s just a fic, right? I’m not sure I like the ending, but I couldn’t think of any way to end this haha.

Virgil didn’t know what he had done to be put in one room with the two demons. He would be put in that room whenever Thomas pushed him to the back of his mind. That had happened before, it was nothing new. What was new, however, was the fact that there were two others present in this room. Virgil didn’t understand why they were there; he’d never seen them before. They weren’t even _Thomas’_ sides. They were the dark personas of Marikiplier and Jacksepticeye. _Why_ where they here and _why_ was Virgil there with them? It wasn’t like he was a dark persona. He wasn’t a villain. Right?  
Anti was toying with his knife as he eyed the anxious side. His weapon scraped across the floor and Virgil looked at his feet, trying to block out the noise. He tried his best to ignore it, but the sounds got on his nerves eventually.   
“Will you just cut it out already?” Virgil snapped, looking at the glitching demon, whose lips curled into a smirk as he slowly got up.   
“Why?” Anti asked, his voice distorted by the glitches that accompanied him everywhere he went. He wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulder with a smile. “Does it annoy you, Virgeyboy?”  
Virgil looked at the arm that was draped around his shoulders. He wanted to tell Anti to remove it, but he couldn’t seem to find the right words to convey the message. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He hissed. Anti let out a surprised chuckle as he brought his face slightly closer to Virgil’s.   
“Feisty,” he said, “I like it.”  
“Kiss my ass,” Virgil sighed as he moved his head away from the demon’s. He felt his heart speeding up.  
“If you insi-”  
“Anti,” Dark interrupted lazily, barely looking at the two others, “leave him be.”  
“Or else?” Anti asked as he finally stepped away from Virgil and directed his attention towards Darkiplier. “Are you going to trap me in a mirror too, Darki?”

As soon as the green-haired demon had diverted his attention, Virgil slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor and took out his phone and headphones. All he wanted, was to listen to some music and scroll through Tumblr until he was needed again. He didn’t need the two demons as company. He didn’t need any more anxiety. He didn’t need any more self-doubt. Virgil turned up the music loud enough to drown out the bickering between Dark and Anti and focussed on the posts on the screen in front of him. 

“Jesus Christ, Virgil,” Anti said turning back to the side as he heard the tones of Hurricane. “Could you play your music any louder?” Virgil didn’t look up, as he couldn’t hear Anti’s words over Brendon Urie’s voice. Or because he chose to not pay any attention to the two. Anti rolled his eyes and moved over to Virgil.   
“Hey Reaper, I asked you something,” he snapped as he removed one of Virgil’s headphones.   
“What is it?” Virgil asked annoyedly as he paused his music and glared at the Irish demon.   
“Turn down the music. Some of us want to be able to think.”  
“Calm down, demon-Shrek,” Virgil commented, looking down at his phone again. “If you don’t like my music, you could’ve just said that instead of whatever lame excuse _that_ was. It’s not like I’m not used to it.”  
He unpaused his music again and lowered the volume slightly. Virgil looked up for a few moments to smirk at Anti before focussing on his phone again. Dark smiled as Anti turned to him with a dumbfounded look on his face. He turned his face to Virgil again, trying to come up with a witty remark, but he saw that Virgil had already continued scrolling through Tumblr and the demon decided to let it slide. He didn’t have a comeback anyway. 

Virgil tried his best to focus on the posts on his dash and not on the thoughts in his mind, but he _wanted_ to figure out why he was there with Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. It wasn’t like he was evil, like them. He had never killed Thomas or the other sides and he would never do anything like that. He had nothing in common with the two others in the room. Unless…

Maybe he was the villain after all. He was the one that made Thomas feel bad, after all. He tried his best to alter his ways but… what if the label would not be removed that easily? He still was anxiety, even if he tried to be easier on Thomas. He still made Thomas doubt everything and hesitate to do anything. He still wasn’t wanted. Maybe that was why they were here.  
   
Fuck. Virgil felt his hands starting to shake and his chest tightening. He tried to focus on the pictures he saw on his Phone. Gifsets, edits, regular pictures. As long as it could occupy his mind. He didn’t want the others to be there. He wanted to be alone, so he could let his anxiety take over and he wouldn’t have to worry about others. He wanted to be able to listen to his music and just sit there. He didn’t want to be there with Anti and Dark. They were murderers, sadists, manipulators. He didn’t want to be around them. He didn’t _ask_ for this. 

Crap. He felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. Why did he have to get so anxious? Why now? Virgil pulled his hood up and tried to hide his face from the two demons. He wanted to get out of there, as soon as possible. Preferably before his anxiety got too bad. He could hear the voices of the others calling out to him, but Virgil just groaned and covered his ears - his headphones, at least.   
“Just… just leave me be,” he said softly. His voice sounded so… weak. It trembled and it sounded so fragile. He hated it. 

“What’s wrong, Virgil?” Anti asked, his voice laced with - amusement? “What’s got you so panicked?” Virgil didn’t look up at Anti, he just clutched his headphones tighter, as if that would help him calm down. As if that would drown out the voice of Anti. Virgil shook his head as a response, trying to steady his breathing. He noticed he started breathing less regularly and he knew he needed to focus on keeping his breathing calm in order to keep himself calm. Relatively calm.  

“Nothing?” Anti questioned, a soft giggle following his question. “You’re so panicked about nothing? What a _joke_ that is!”   
If only Virgil could find a way to make the demon shut up. He would do anything to stop hearing Anti’s voice. He’d turn up his music, but he was positive that Anti would have a remark on that as well. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Mind his own business? Was that too much to ask?  
A sound left Virgil’s mouth. It sounded like a combination between a sob and a panicked breath. The anxious side covered his mouth with one of his sleeves. He just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to be away from Dark and Anti, he just wanted… to leave.

And again, he heard that chuckle of Anti, followed by Dark’s low voice. Virgil couldn’t hear what Darkiplier had said, as his music was still playing and Dark had talked to softly for Virgil to understand his words. But it didn’t matter, as Anti didn’t seem to pay attention to what he was told, as he turned to Virgil nonetheless.  
Anti noticed a few tears rolled down Virgil’s cheek, no matter how much the side tried to hide this, and another chuckle left his mouth. He continued toying with his precious knife as he stepped towards Virgil, his eyes turning black for just a few moments.   
“Awww look at the little anxious _baby_ ,” he cooed, making sure it was hard enough for Virgil to hear it over his music. “Go on and cry, it seems to be the only thing you’re actually _good_ at. The only thing you’re good for."

Wouldn’t he shut up already? Could he never shut up? Virgil noticed Anti stepped closer to him again and he squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn’t Anti just leave him alone? He’d done nothing wrong.   
“Anti,” Dark bellowed out of nowhere, making Virgil flinch back as a soft whimper left his mouth. “ _Leave him be_.”  
Virgil heard some soft protests and he heard Dark’s low voice, but after that, he heard nothing for a while. Nothing but his own music. Virgil opened his eyes ever so slightly and noticed from the corner of his eye that Anti had stepped back. Good. 

Instead, Dark had approached him and he started talking in a soft tone. Too soft for Virgil to understand it without pausing his music. Virgil lowered the volume of his music a bit to hear what Dark was saying. The demon’s low voice had a slight echo to it, but it was a welcome change from Anti’s glitching voice and appearance. Dark told Virgil to breathe, helped him calm down. And it helped, though Virgil knew to be wary. He knew Dark was a manipulative being and would take advantage of anyone if he could. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful for the help Dark had offered him. He actually helped Virgil calm down, though the anxious side never lowered his guard. He just smiled at Dark as he calmed down, but didn’t talk to him more than he needed to. Not just because he felt unable to, after that panic attack, but also because he was afraid that Dark would take advantage of him if he did. Instead, Virgil just sat in the corner of that room, listening to his music until he was summoned again. 

And the best thing was: Anti didn’t speak up again.  


End file.
